fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Chaotic Showdown
is the finale of the first season of Fantendo - Side Stories. It was written by and first aired in June 2017. It is a follow-up to The Whole World in Their Hands, and picks up right where it left off. Synopsis With Naomi possessed, Marie having an entire army and personal things getting the best of Nadia, the squads have to work to try and save the world one more time, and in a very chaotic fashion. Samantha is also forced out of retirement in order to help the group. Transcript A recap of the previous episode is shown as Naomi is seen blasting a door open with her substantially stronger pyrokinesis. She scans the area as she walks up to the main part of the F.A.N.T. building, as Yvette spots her. :Yvette: Naomi? Naomi turns to face Yvette as she blasts fire at her. Yvette forms rocks around herself in time to avoid being hurt as Naomi charges over to her. Before she can attack however, her demonic form disappears. :Naomi: Shaw, help me! My dad's taken over my- Naomi then reverts back to her demonic form, but Yvette dives out of the way. Before she can attack again, Naomi is pinned against a wall by a telekinetic force as Nadia enters the room, who simply stares at Naomi. Naomi then takes control of herself again. :Naomi: Come on! Go and take care of Marie! Nadia then walks back as Yvette chases after her. :Yvette: Nadia, come on! Naomi's demonic form then comes up again as she rushes out of the building, looking for the others. ---- Samantha is seen tossing and turning in her bed. The camera then shows Samantha in a fire, fighting Naomi's father. :Samantha: Why are you doing this?! :Naomi's father: I'm simply saying hello to my daughter. Samantha manages to douse the fire with her powers. She knocks Naomi's father against a pink, slimy wall as she takes over a control board. It is then shown this is happening in reality, and Naomi's eyes go back to blue. :Samantha: Come on, find them fast! Samantha pushes a button as everything starts vibrating. Naomi then squeezes her eyes shut as Nadia is seen sitting in a corner on her own. She then starts hearing ringing. :Samantha: (through Naommi) Nadia! Nadia bobs her head up. :Nadia: (telepathically) Ms. Richards? :Samantha: (through Naomi) Yeah! I need you to help me- The connection is cut off as Naomi's father regains control. Nadia appears worried, but stays where she is. Yvette then finds Nadia. :Yvette: Nadia, what's going on? :Nadia: Marie... she said some things. Horrible things. :Yvette: What's new? :Nadia: I mean, really horrible. I was extremely offended. She attacked my country, my will, my beliefs. Worst of all, she insulted you. :Yvette: I know I'm your best friend, but why would you get so offended about that? Nadia does a "come closer" signal. Yvette does so and when she is very close, Nadia suddenly kisses her on the lips. Yvette's eyes go wide out of surprise while Nadia closes hers. After about 5 seconds, Nadia stops. :Yvette: O-Oh. :Nadia: Now do you get it? Yvette stammers as she starts blushing. :Yvette: Y-Yeah. I... had no idea you felt that way. :Nadia: I've felt this way for a year now. I've just never had the courage to say anything. Yvette blushes even more. :Yvette: So... have you recovered fully yet? :Nadia: I feel, a little bit better. I don't know. Yvette nods as she waits for Nadia to feel better. ---- Isabel is seen preparing for what's ahead. While preparing, she hears marching. She turns to see military personnel, but it appears not to be Marie's forces. She walks to the leader of the squad. :Leader: Ma'am, it's not safe here. not for civilians. :Isabel: I'm an agent of F.A.N.T., sir. I stand a better chance in this battle than you. Some soldiers smirk and some chuckle. Isabel notices a tank and walks over to it. :Leader: That is property of the US Army, I recommend you- Isabel lifts the tank with one hand, before spinning it on the end of one finger without breaking a sweat. The chuckles subside and the smirks turn to looks of shock. :Isabel: I think I'm capable. Isabel puts the tank down and goes back to her preparations, which she now does in an alley. As the soldiers march past, she hears flames crackle behind her. Isabel turns to see Naomi with red eyes, blood soaking her gloves and odd splatters of blood on her skin. :Isabel: ...Naomi? Are you... alright...? Naomi closes her eyes and chuckles, which slowly turns into a maniacal laugh. She suddenly stops laughing and gets up close to Isabel's face, her eyes now blue. :Naomi: YEAH! I'M FUCKING FINE! I'M DEFINITELY NOT GOING INSANE! I'VE DEFINITELY NOT GOT A LITERAL WAR GOING ON IN MY BRAIN! I'VE DEFINITELY GOT A STABLE HOLD OF MYSELF! DON'T FUCKING WORRY ABOUT ME! :Isabel: Oh boy. :Naomi: OH FUCKING WHAT?! I'M HALF-DEMON! I'M POSSESSED! I'VE BEEN PISSED SINCE MARIE EVER FUCKING CAME INTO MY LIFE! SHE'S TORTURED US, SHE'S ATTACKED US, AND NOW SHE ACTUALLY WANTS US FUCKING DEAD! THIS WORLD FUCKING SUCKS AND THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I FUCKING HATE IT! STUPID FUCKING BULLSHIT LIKE THIS FUCKING SHIT WE HAVE TO FUCKING DEAL WITH AROUND THE FUCKING CLOCK BECAUSE OF ONE FUCKING PSYCHOTIC FUCKING WOMAN WHO WON'T FUCKING QUIT AT ANY FUCKING TIME AND WANTS TO FUCKING KILL MY FUCKING MOTHER FOR NO FUCKING REASON WHATSO-FUCKING-EVER! Naomi swings a punch at Isabel, who ducks it. Naomi's eyes go red again as horns suddenly grow from her forehead and a tail spawns. Naomi's skin goes red as Isabel realises it's time to run before she is killed. Naomi keeps reverting between her human and demon forms as she struggles to regain control of herself. ---- The squads are seen preparing for what's ahead, when Isabel steps in. :Isabel: Bit of a warning, Naomi's possessed. The agents all turn to Isabel. :Howard: What? :Emerson: You can't be serious. :Isabel: I am! She had pentagrams in her eyes! She had blood on her face! Blood soaked her gloves! The agents all appear worried. :Benedykta: She shouldn't be able to interfere, should she? Isabel shakes her head. :Isabel: She's quite a way away from where we are, fortunately. Isabel looks to a building, which has a flock of soldiers suddenly exiting it. :Isabel: Prepare yourselves. Most of the agents get into a fighting stance while Kaori prepares her cryokinesis and Emerson uses her telekinesis to start floating. Suddenly, they hear an ear-piercing growl. :Bob: What the hell was that? Benedykta turns around to see a huge demonic beast hovering above the city. :Benedykta: I believe it's the demon Naomi body's hosting taking over her body entirely. The others quickly turn around. :Isabel: Holy shit. :Terry: I don't like the way she's looking at us. Howard turns to see Marie looking out of a window, laughing. :Howard: Yeah, we're not the one's she's looking at. The others look back again to see Marie and attempt to ignore Naomi's new form in order to battle Marie's forces. ---- Samantha is seen sitting up in her bed when she looks out the window. She catches a glimpse of the demonic transformation of her daughter. :Samantha: No... no! Samantha shakes in fear as she puts her hands on the window. :Samantha: NO!!! The camera then shows that Samantha is actually having a flashback triggered by her PTSD, with her trapped in a glass cube with a demon unusually similar to Naomi in what appears to be Hell. Samantha quickly turns away from the window as she snaps back into her room. :Samantha: I can't... let her live her life like that... Samantha looks to her wardrobe. Rather than getting her regular clothes, Samantha grabs a black leather outfit similar to Naomi's, save for the hat. She puts the outfit on and looks at herself in the mirror. :Samantha: Even if it kills me... I've got to save Naomi. I can't let PTSD destroy me. I have to fight. Samantha exits the house as she prepares to help protect the city from what's to come. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Subpages Category:2017 Category:Transcript